Rey del Inframundo TomMarco
by lala99
Summary: Han pasado tan solo unos días desde la muerte de Marco, y Tom recuerda los momentos felices y tristes que vivió con su hermosa princesa y quien sabe tal vez encuentre una razón para no deshacerse de la pequeña que reposa en la cuna Porque cuando eres un demonio es muy difícil dejar de lado tu resentimiento sin embargo el amor le dará una razón para hacerlo Tom Lucitor/ Marco Diaz


Rey del Inframundo Tom/Marco

-cuídala por favor…Tom-

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza recordando con dolor aquellas últimas palabras que le dedicara su pareja, cerro sus ojos unos segundos buscando calmarse, una cabecita peluda apareció bajo su mano, sonrio tras abrir los ojos, ahí estaba su conejo tan adorable como su princesa…

Esta vez no pudo contenerse, el dolor era latente y los recuerdos inolvidables, observo como todos a su alrededor se hacían a un lado para darle tiempo a solas, hasta Brian se retiró; observo al conejo, porque ese animal estaba vivo y no su amado

El soberano de aquel lugar empezó a caminar destruyendo objetos a su paso, disfrutando de los gritos que daban quienes no eran tan rápidos para escapar de su arrebato, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando llego a aquella habitación donde descansaba la asesina de su adorable consorte

Tomo un machete dispuesto a todo por cobrar su venganza, se acercó a la cuna y levanto el arma sobre su cabeza cuando se dio cuenta que…

La pequeña infante que segundos antes dormía, ahora se encontraba despierta analizando con curiosidad lo que se encontraba a su alrededor.

Tom trago saliva bajando el arma y tirándola por el cuarto, un sentimiento de arrepentimiento se hizo presente al darse cuenta de lo pudo suceder: estuvo a punto de liquidar a su pequeña hija, el demonio se arrodillo sonriendo al ver los ojos de la niña, castaños exactamente igual a los de Marco

-lo siento cariño- susurro con miedo, acariciando las rosadas mejillas de su unigénita- soy un idiota- se rio de su propio comentario al recordar aquel suceso

Flash back

Había organizado una fiesta para celebrar el baile de la luna roja, todo estaba listo para bailar con Star cuando paso algo inesperado la luz de la luna se dividió señalándolo a él y a…Marco

Se había quedado en el centro de la pista, a su lado Star lo observaba divertida, oh como había pensado que la chica tomaría a aquel chico y se irían pero no fue así.

La rubia había llevado a Marco hasta el, donde solo le basto tomarlo por la cintura para comenzar la danza

Sonrio al mirar como el moreno se sonrojaba, ocultando su rostro tras sus manos

-no me prives princesa de ver tu hermosa cara- dijiste con cierta galantería, y para tu sorpresa el chico en vez de suspirar por el cumplido se había alejado de ti con cierto nivel de brusquedad

-no me trates como si fuera una chica- dijo Marco alejándose- idiota…

Ese comentario desato tu ira, y todos a tu alrededor se retiraron presurosos incluida Star que solo te dedico una mirada de disculpa antes de correr tras el humano

Fin del flash back

Aun recuerdas cuanto tiempo necesitaste para recuperarte de aquel rechazo, pues ningún ser viviente hasta ahora había hecho tal cosa, tuviste que poner toda tu concentración y esfuerzo por cambiar, por mejorar tu actitud y lo conseguiste, aunque requeriste algunos años lo lograste

Y cuando fuiste a La Tierra para buscar a aquel humano que te desafío te llevaste una gran sorpresa al ver como el tiempo lo había hecho más hermoso, recuerdas como te acercaste a él con cierta aprensión pues aunque ya te controlabas mejor no querías lastimarlo

Grande fue tu sorpresa al ver que él te sonrio y tú le devolviste el gesto antes de empezar una charla, después de todo Marco te había hecho pensar y recapacitar y esta vez no arruinarías la oportunidad, lo conquistarías sin requerir eso clichés que le fastidiaban

Sin duda tus nuevos métodos resultaban más efectivos que los bobos gestos románticos, pues antes de lo habías planeado Marco había aceptado ir a tu castillo

Flash back

Lo observabas con atención, su rostro aun hermoso pero menos infantil, su figura más estilizada y su voz, era tal que cada palabra parecía una melodía exótica

-Tom- no escuchaste lo que te dijo pero sin duda sentir sus labios contra los tuyos hizo que centraras tu atención

Caminaron entre beso y beso hasta llegar a tu habitación, donde comenzaron con las caricias de parte y parte y cuando Marco se encontraba desnudo bajo tu cuerpo sonreíste con satisfacción al constatar que habías sido su primera vez

-Soy el rey del inframundo, pero aquí es sin duda el paraíso- le dijiste coqueto mientras estabas en su interior, tu gesto demostró orgullo cuando te abrazo más fuerte y tu libido aumento cuando susurro

-entonces este será nuestro lugar especial- escuchaste a Marco y lo grabaste en tu mente como si fuera un hechizo para la felicidad perpetua

Fin del flash back

Regresaste a la realidad, estabas en el cuarto de tu hija, solo, hasta ahora entendiste la connotación que estas palabras tenia, ya Marco no se encontraba y la soledad iba a ser tu única compañía…para toda la eternidad

Rechinaste los dientes furioso, Marco te había abandonado bueno a ustedes, miraste a la bebe, y luego el dolor volvió a ti, al parecer también debías acostumbrarte a ello.

Flash back

-perdóname…- dijo Marco en medio de su dolor

Flash back

No Marco no los había abandonado, él había luchado contra la muerte y esta había ganado, el castaño no tenía la culpa de nada

O-o-o-O

Unos días más tarde seguías con tu rutina buscando acostumbrarte a tu nueva soledad, pero dolía, no estar con tu pareja, con aquel bello humano que te lleno de amor y te dio incluso lo que no pediste

Flash back

Fue una semanas más tarde de su encuentro cuando Marco vino a ti, en su bello rostro había confusión y miedo, miedo a tu reacción

Levantaste una ceja y lo interrogaste, el solo suspiro y sus mejillas adquirieron un color carmín, eso te extraño hasta que tus preguntas fueron respondidas cuando puso tu mano en su vientre y de inmediato sentiste la ráfaga de poder, en tu rostro se formó una sonrisa, lo levantaste y besaste

-gracias- lo besaste de nuevo antes de dirigir tu mirada al lugar donde su pequeño se encontraba

Fin del flash back

Desde que te enteraste del estado de Marco, una aura de felicidad empezó a rodearte pero al parecer no estabas destinado a la felicidad pues tan solo unos meses después empezó la tragedia

Marco tenía 17 años, era muy joven para cualquier dimensión y eso junto al asunto que su cuerpo no estaba preparado para albergar vida…

Sin embargo resistió y soporto las amenazas de aborto, los dolores y fatigas, todo por su hija. Aunque estabas emocionado también te sentías culpable, Marco estaba en peligro por ti

Flash back

Entraste a su cuarto y suspiraste, ahí estaba de nuevo vomitando, te acercaste presto para ayudarlo y él te lo agradeció con un beso

Una vez en la cama abrazo su abultada barriga y tú solo te quedaste al margen, no querías arruinar el momento

Fin del flash back

O-o-o-O

O-o-o-O

Un nuevo día ha comenzado, pero no quieres salir de tu cama, te das la vuelta y miras el retrato de Marco

Tan hermoso y perfecto

Cuando saliste del castillo te encontraste a tu hija, solo sonreíste y seguiste de largo

O-o-o-o-O

Arcadia Lucitor Díaz la chica hermosa e inteligente como extrovertida y temperamental, la jovencita que es el orgullo de su padre y que con tan solo desearlo puede tener el mundo en sus manos

Esa joven princesa del inframundo que demuestra a cada instante que es la digna heredera de aquel lugar, y los demonios no lo dicen porque podrían ser castigados sino porque se dieron cuenta de su potencial desde el día en que nació

La chica se da cuenta de la presencia de su padre, pero no hace amago de saludarlo, solamente sigue en lo suyo levantando la mirada

-ya termine- dice con amargura al maestro de esgrima y camina hasta el mausoleo familiar, donde su madre se encuentra, coloco una rosa en la lápida y se retiro

Sabe que no es culpa, pero el sentimiento no la abandona

O-o-O

-Marco- levantas la mirada recordando a tu esposo amado- ella es igual a ti

O-o-o-O

El dolor que sientes es soportable en cierta medida, o eso es lo que piensas hasta que una nueva contracción se hace presente, respiras profundo y sientes como estas empiezan a desaparecer, o eso es lo que tu mente cansada te dice

Un quejido escapa de tu boca y de pronto escuchas al doctor y lo haces, empiezas a empujar al bebe, pujas con fuerza sintiendo una sensación húmeda, a ti te parece refrescante y vuelves otra vez hasta que de pronto un escalofrió recorre tu cuerpo y el sueño te empieza a cerrar los ojos

Haces un esfuerzo cuando vez a Tom, él se acerca y te besa, quieres corresponder el gesto pero tus labios solo dicen esa frase que le rompe el corazón, tu tratas de enmendarlo murmurando un perdón y luego vez aquello que jamás te imaginaste: Tom abrazado a ti, rogando que no lo dejes

Alguien te acerca a tu hija, y la observas sonriente, esa pequeña hizo que todo tu dolor valiera la pena, sonríes antes de cerrar tus ojos

Fin

Espero les


End file.
